Losing them all
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A Jellicle returns to the yard to find everyone dead. Distraught with grief, he runs to Macavity...pleading with him to kill him. But will Macavity be honourable? Mass-character deaths- see if you can guess who the cat is! Read and Review please!
1. The last one

I wandered through the wreckage of the yard, in complete and total shock. Bodies lay littered around the remnants of my home. I couldn't believe it. In the two days I had been gone, everyone in my family, every one of my friends had been murdered. I was the only Jellicle left. I was the only one…and it was killing me! I should have been here, I should have been killed with my family and friends.

I continue to walk through the yard, looking at each body of my family, of each body of my friends. Our great leader is sprawled out on the tyre, his body bloody and broken. Alonzo was lying lifeless below the tyre, the white of his fur stained pink from the blood…from his own blood. My legs begin to shake as I see the body of Victoria, of the kitten who had just become a queen. Her neck has been snapped, her face frozen in the look of fear. Her pristine white body was marked with countless scratches, she had fought the cats who had done this to her. Jemima's small body was bloodied. Her tail and one her arms were broken, her limbs were askew from where she laid sprawled on the ground. I stared at the innocent kitten. She was so young, so innocent, so beautiful…and Macavity had done this to her. Yes, I knew he was behind it, his reeking scent was all over the place. I stopped beside the bodies of Demeter and Bombalurina. They were bloodied, deep gouges marked their chests. I wipe the few tears which have managed to fall from my eyes before I move on.

I look around the yard, trying to place everyone's bodies. Mungojerrie's broken body was lying beside his sister's, beside Rumpleteazer's. He had died trying to protect her, but his efforts were in vain. I stopped beside Coricopat's and Tantomile's bodies. They seemed to have been tortured before they died…probably because they were mystics. Coricopat was lying lifeless beside his sister, but his paw held hers. He had died after her…they had made him watch as they slit her throat. I shook my head and continued on. My heart was dead, I felt nothing anymore. I had lost my family. I had lost them all. I knelt beside the body of Pouncival. His small body was broken and battered. His usually clean, soft, well-groomed fur was turning red from the blood blossoming from a wound in his chest. Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked at his eyes. His once lively, happy, mischievous green eyes were dull and empty as they stared unseeingly up at the stormy sky. My paws shook as I closed his eyes. I looked around from where I kneeling beside Pouncival's body, his brother Tumblebrutus's body was lying upside down on a junk pile. I got to my feet and walked over. I gently pulled his body away from the pile and laid him beside his brother. They could be together in death now. I slowly walked around the bodies of my family once more, trying to find the one body I was seeking out. I let out a strangled cry as I found him. His body was battered, broken and bloody. His face was barely recognizable. I fell to my knees beside him and sobbed.

"No, no, not you too!" I sobbed softly. I couldn't…I couldn't lose my older brother! But as I opened my eyes and looked at him again, I saw he was gone. The light had gone from his once lively brown eyes. His throat had been slit; his chest had several deep wounds in it. He had no chance. He had no chance at all.

It was nightfall by the time I had finally finished burying my family and friends. It had began to rain as I had started to dig, but I had paid no attention to it, I had paid no attention to the cold as I dug their graves. As I finished burying the last body I stopped. I placed my muddy paws against my legs as I stared at the many graves, each one either marked by the collar the Jellicle wore or by a cross I had made with sticks I had found. Tears fell from my eyes, falling into the already wet ground. My tears fell to the ground and I couldn't tell whether it was rain or my tears which fell anymore.

My family was dead and I was the last Jellicle left. I raised my head and stared at the graves with my sore, tearstained eyes.

What was I to do now?

I knew I couldn't go on alone. I was the last of my family…the last of my friends, I could never go on now, I could never live with the guilt of being away when they needed me. I also knew that I could never kill myself, no…I was too much of a coward to do that. I slowly rose to my feet, ignoring the mud and rain dripping off my fur. I couldn't kill myself…but I knew a cat who would be more than happy to kill me.

I ran from the junkyard, I ran away from the graves of my friends and family. I ran towards Macavity's lair. I let the hench-cats jump me and drag me inside. I didn't fight back, I didn't care. I had lost everything and everyone I had in my life. The hench-cats threw me down roughly in front of Macavity.

"Oh…it's you," He sneered, glaring down at me from where he was sitting. I looked up at him. He stared at me.

"Kill me," I told him, my voice hoarse. He just blinked, his silver eyes unflinching as they stared at me.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, intrigued.

"You killed them…you killed them all, you left me here alone," I told him, my voice weak. Macavity nodded.

"Kill me…finish what you started." Macavity leaned forward, his paws pressed together as he stared at me.

"Why?" He asked again. I stared up at him.

"You killed them all," I breathed. Macavity shook his head.

"Not all of them," He said. I raised my head to look at him. Macavity looked towards the door as it opened. I turned my head to look too as I heard scuffling. Mistoffelees was being pushed into the room, his paws chained together, his ankles were chained loosely as well. A chain connected his chained paws to his chained ankles. Misto stared at me, his crystal blue eyes wide.

"Misto," I murmured. Macavity nodded.

"I couldn't kill him," Macavity said. I looked over to him. "He was the most…appealing out of the lot of you, he will entertain my hench-cats and whoever I decide…" I stared at him in shock. "He looks like a queen and he's better looking then the majority of them." I looked back at Misto, who was in the grip of a large hench-cat. Misto's blue eyes were fearful as many paws ran over his body, groping him roughly.

"Take me instead," I whisper, looking back at Macavity. Macavity stared thoughtfully at me.

"Let him go…take me," Macavity shook his head.

"Sorry, but he's more appealing then you," Macavity said. I lowered my head.

"Kill me already," I growled at him. Macavity didn't answer so I looked up. His silver eyes were on me, staring straight through me. Macavity shook his head.

"No," He answered.

"Why?" I asked him distraught. "You killed my family!"

"Kill me!" I yelled, pleading with him. Macavity shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill you," Macavity said. I looked at him, not caring about the tears falling down my face.

"But I'm not letting you leave," I lowered my head. "You're going to spend the remainder of your days as my slave," Paws roughly grabbed my shoulders and arms and began dragging me from the room. I didn't fight back. I didn't care.

"And your family isn't dead yet, little brother…you still have me," Macavity called after me. I didn't listen anymore. I didn't care. I barely moved once they had thrown me into the cell. My family was dead, my friends were dead. I was now a slave to my enemy…my life was over. I knew I would die here eventually…but until then…who knew what I was going to go through…

CCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

This has been haunting my mind so I had to get it down. For those who are reading my other cats fics, don't worry I'm still writing the sequel to 'Obsession', which is called 'Obsessions never die' for you clueless ones :D

There might be another 1 to 3 chapters, if I can find enough to write about…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. He used to be something great

Did you guess who the cat is? The guesses I got were wrong…sorry :P

This is from Macavity's POV and the cat's identity will be revealed at the end of the chapter! Yay

CCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I watched as he silently shuffled around, his once light brown eyes now dull. He had accepted his fate. He had nothing anymore. He had nothing since I went to the Jellicle junk yard and killed them all. I glance over into the corner of the large room when I hear a whimper. Mistoffelees is trying to fight off the hench-cat who is grinning at him. I shook my head and went back to watching my other prisoner. I went back to watching my youngest brother. I have to admit. It was surprised when my youngest sibling showed up and told me to kill him.

I never expected it from him…never.

I lounged back in the chair I was in and watched my prisoner shuffle around in his chains, wincing occasionally as a hench-cat dug their claws into him. A loud cry emitted from Misto.

"If you're going to do that to him, go do it somewhere where I don't need to hear it," I growled at the hench-cat who was feeling up Mistoffelees. The hench-cat gladly obliged, picking up Misto and dragging him, kicking and screaming, from the room. I turned my attention back to my sibling. His drawn brown eyes are on me, staring at me. I leaned back, looking back at him.

"Griddlebone wants someone to go clean her room…go," I snapped at him. His dull brown eyes looked at me once more before he left the room, his chains clinking.

It had been easy to kill the Jellicles. They never expected it. I killed the leader, my father first, and then it was Alonzo, the foolish cat. My hench-cats took care of the other Jellicles while I took care of my other sibling, of my middle brother. I had finished with him, watching as he fell to the ground, bloodied and almost recognizable. I watched as the light disappeared from his brown eyes as the blood gushed from his slit throat. Once I knew for certain he was dead, I turned my attention to the other Jellicles. I watched as Coricopat was forced to watch as his sister's throat was cut. I heard his loud scream of anguish and it didn't affect me at all. I had walked up to Coricopat at that point. His teary, though livid, green eyes glared at me. I quickly dealt him a life-ending wound. I watched long enough to see Coricopat crawl over to Tantomile and hold her paw before he went limp. The other Jellicles quickly followed suit. I had turned and saw an enraged Mistoffelees throwing lightening bolts at my hench-cats in his anger. Even then, Mistoffelees has some…some appeal to him. I had fought back against Mistoffelees, finally managing to render him unconscious. We had dragged him back to my lair and had put him in a cell until he came too.

I had been sitting in my throne room, in my chair, when they dragged my youngest sibling in. He had told me to kill him, he had pleaded with me to kill him. But I didn't. I didn't kill him. I couldn't, I still had to exact my revenge on him, the pain…I had wondered why he hadn't been in the junkyard that day. I had wondered why I hadn't been able to sink my claws into him. Now I knew why, and now I was making him miserable. I wasn't going to put him out of his misery and kill him…no, I was going to hurt him by keeping him alive longer, by making him my slave. I waited for a little while longer before I got to my feet and stalked to the door, stepping over the many sleeping bodies of my hench-cats as I walked to the door. I stalked down the hallways, hearing Mistoffelees's screams echo down the hall. I opened the door to Griddlebone's room and found she had my youngest sibling pressed against the wall. He was staring at her, his brown eyes wide. He was unable to get away due to the chains around his wrists and ankles, which Griddlebone had hold of.

"Griddlebone," I snapped. She looked at me before glancing back at my sibling. She reluctantly let his chains go and pouted at me.

"You're no fun, Mac," She told me. I shrugged. My attention was caught by the chinking of chains as he tried to back away. I stalked over and grabbed the chain, which was the one connecting his wrists and ankles together, and yanked it forward. He flew towards me.

"Come on." I snarled at him before I began dragging him from the room.

"Why won't you kill me?" He asked, his voice hoarse from not being used. I didn't answer as I pulled him back to his cell. I opened the thick door and shoved him inside. He fell to the floor, his back to me.

"Why won't you kill me?" He asked again. "You killed everyone else, you even killed our other brother…why won't you kill me?" I stared at him. How much he had changed because I murdered his family, because I had murdered his friends. He had been reduced from something great into someone who would do what I ordered him to…why? Because he had nothing…and he was hoping I would kill him like I killed the rest.

"Why, Macavity?" He asked me again, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why keep me alive when you've wanted to kill me for so long?" I crossed my arms as I leaned against the door.

"Because killing you would put you out of your misery," I told him. "It would give you what you would want…not what I want,"

"What do you want from me then?" He asked, his back still facing me.

"I want to see you suffer, I want to let the guilt of your family and friend's deaths get to you…I want to see you become the shell of the one you once were…" He finally turned his head to face him. I could see the pain in his brown eyes.

"You…I…" I watched as he struggled to find the words to say.

"I know how guilty you feel," I purred at him. He turned his head away again.

"You should have been there…you should have fought back, you could have helped save them…but you weren't there," I watched his shoulders slump. "And they are all dead…they're all dead and Mistoffelees is my prisoner because you weren't there." I paused as screams echoed to the cells.

"You did this to Mistoffelees…because you decided to go to your human's." I told him. I could see how much my words were affecting him. How much my words were breaking him.

"And I'm not going to kill you, because I want you to suffer with the knowledge that you could have helped them." I started to leave.

"You killed our brother, Macavity, you killed our father…why won't you kill me?" I listened to his weak, emotional voice and turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to kill you, little brother." I said. I heard a rough sob escape his control. I walked over to his side and placed my paw on his head.

"I'm not going to kill you, I want you to face the guilt you feel…you might even join me in the future," I told him, drawing my claw down his head.

"Why would I join you?" He asked hoarsely as I reached the door again.

"Survivors guilt makes you do crazy things," I said. "Things that you would never have done before the incident." I started to close the door, cutting the light away from my little brother.

"Think about it, Munkustrap, think about it," I said and shut the door.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Did I surprise you? I kinda twisted it up a little, I made Macavity the oldest and then Tugger and then Munkustrap…Tugger's ten minutes older then Munkustrap though…I'll probably make things clearer next chapter…and just a warning, there is no happy ending…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	3. Sleepless guilt

I sat in the corner of my cell, staring at my chained paws. Macavity was right. It was my fault. I should have been there to save them; I shouldn't have left them at all. But I did and now they're all dead, with the exception of Mistoffelees, who'd be better off dead. I barely acknowledge the tears that slip down my cheeks. I'm the Protector…I was the Protector; I should have been able to save them. I should have been there to save them, but I wasn't…Macavity didn't kill them, I did. Macavity and his hench-cats may have dealt them the wounds that killed them…but I wasn't there to protect them, so I killed them.

My brother, The Rum Tum Tugger, my older brother by ten minutes, was killed. Macavity had scratched him up so bad, his face was almost unrecognizable. Tugger and I had been the closest; Tugger knew Dad was going to choose me to be Protector even though I was youngest. _What other choice does he have? _Tugger had asked me. '_Macavity's gone insane, and there's no way I could do it…and you're perfect for it, Munk, you're so protective of everyone…and I love you for it,'_ More tears fell unacknowledged down my face as I thought of my brother. No matter how much of a pain he could be…I was going to miss him.

Macavity was right…the guilt was beginning to eat at me. I could Misto's screams start up again and I cringed. I looked around the cell wearily. I was alone…alone here and alone in the world. My family and friends were dead. They were all gone. I leaned against the wall and tried to sleep.

Images of their dead bodies flashed through my mind: Pouncival's lifeless, unseeing green eyes, the blood blossoming from a wound in his chest all over his clean, well groomed fur. Tumblebrutus's body, battered and broken, looking as if a hench-cat had just tossed his smaller body at a random junk pile. Tugger's unrecognizable face, his slit throat and the lightless brown eyes. Coricopat holding onto Tantomile's paw, connected even in death. Mungojerrie laying a few centimetres away from his sister, he had tried his best to protect her but her neck was snapped anyway. Victoria's face, frozen forever in a look of fear and horror, blood covering her usually pristine white fur. Plato was lying beside her, and by the looks of things, he took his own life after Victoria was killed. Jemima, sweet, innocent Jemima, scratches marking her small body, her tail and one of her arms cruelly broken. Electra and Etcetera, I shuddered at the thought of what those hench-cats did to them…Jenny and Skimble, killed near their boys. Jelly and Asparagus dead inside their den, their faces frozen in a look of fear and shock, blood spattered around their den. Alonzo, dead at my father's feet. Cassandra lying broken a few feet from him. My father, sprawled across the tyre, his bloody limbs askew.

I opened my eyes and knew sleep would never claim me. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was their dead bodies, their lifeless eyes. I didn't look up as the door to my cell opened. Macavity walked in and pulled at the chains attached to my wrists. I stood and looked at him. His silver eyes stared at me, full of pity. He wasn't going to kill me. He wanted to see how much my spirit would break…he wanted to see how low I could be reduced to because of my guilt, the guilt of not being there to save my family, to save my friends. He pulled me from the cell and towards his so called throne room. I didn't protest, I didn't fight back…why bother? He pushed me into the corner and told me to stay. I obeyed, I obeyed like a Pollicle. I stayed sitting in the corner, watching as he spoke to his hench-cats. I stared down at my chains, examining the links. Macavity wanted me to join him…he wanted the guilt to drive me to him, to drive me to his side. Even though I had nothing left in this world, but my eldest brother…him, I wouldn't join him. He, Macavity, killed my family and my friends. I winced again as the guilt rose in my chest, reminding me that it was me responsible for my family's and my friend's deaths. I hadn't realised there were tears falling from my eyes and my cheeks until a paw wiped them away. I glanced up and saw Macavity crouching in front of me. I turned my head to look back at my paws.

"The guilt is eating at you, isn't it, Munkustrap?" Macavity purred at me. I didn't pay attention, the memories were already flashing in my mind already. His calloused paw guided my head back to look at him. His silver eyes were staring at me, pitying me.

"Just kill me already," I told him, my voice sounding hoarse and weak. Macavity shook his head.

"That would be a waste now, wouldn't it, Munkustrap?" I just blinked, tired. "You'd actually be an asset to me, if you joined me," I shook my head wearily.

"You killed my family and my friends," I whisper, still staring at my paws. "You're holding Misto prisoner…why would I join you?" Macavity gave a thoughtful hum.

"Because I'm all you have left, little brother," Macavity told me. I lowered my head. He knew how much using the word brother was hurting me now. It was hurting me because I lost Tugger. I lost my brother, my favourite brother…the one who was there for me. Tugger always tried to help me but only when no one knew or was looking, he didn't want to damage his reputation. Macavity's paw still held my head and I raised my eyes to look at him again. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"When was the last time you properly slept?" He asked me. I blinked, my mind was in to much utter chaos to be able to think straight.

"Before you murdered my family," I whisper. Macavity sighed, sitting down and letting my head go. I lowered my head, resting my chin on my chest as the tears threatened to overwhelm me, as the guilt of not protecting my family and friends overwhelmed me.

"That was three months ago," Macavity murmured. I gave a jerky shrug. Macavity yanked me up from the floor by my chains. I flew into his chest. He gave a dark laugh. I stared up at him.

"You always come to me, huh, Munkus?" He growled. I flinched. No one had called me Munkus since my family and friends had died…they were the last ones to call me that. It tore my heart apart when Macavity used my old nickname, the nickname they all used. Macavity pulled me from the room but not towards my cell. He shoved open the door to Griddlebone's room. She looked up from where she was sitting at a small desk, crushing herbs together. Macavity pushed me onto the floor.

"Stay," He told me before stalking over to Griddlebone. He murmured something in her ear and she nodded, getting to her feet and walking over to a cupboard. She opened it and searched, her paws drifting over the hundreds of tiny vials in the cupboard. She pulled one out and gave it to Macavity. Macavity walked back over and pulled me up, dragging me out of the room. He took me to another room and pushed me down on a pile of pillows in there. Macavity stood in front of me, examining the vial in his paw for a moment. He sighed and uncorked the vial. He looked down at me.

"Open," He told me, tapping the side of my jaw with his free paw. I looked up at him, my face betraying no emotion. I was emotionless now, I was emotionally dead…my heart had broken when he had killed my family, leaving me incapable of feeling or recognizing any emotion that came over me. Macavity gave an irritated sigh and forced my mouth open. He tipped the contents of the vial into my mouth and forced my mouth shut.

"Swallow," He told me. I did what he said…maybe this would kill me. I felt drowsy instantly.

"I don't want you dead on your feet," Macavity muttered as he pushed me down onto the pillows. I rested my head against one, struggling to keep my eyes open. I didn't want to close my eyes; I didn't want to relive the memories.

"You won't dream anything, Munkustrap," Macavity murmured. I didn't hear him; my focus was on faint screaming I could barely hear. It was Mistoffelees. I wanted to get out of this mess…but I couldn't leave him here to suffer. I knew what I had to do. It the last thought in my mind before I let my eyes drift close. Macavity's silver eyes were the last thing I saw before I succumbed to the dreamless sleep.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Macavity cares…sort of… There's probably going to be one more chapter…

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	4. Protective instinct

I watched my little brother as he slept. I had given him some concoction that Griddlebone had made that would put him into a deep, dreamless sleep. He hadn't slept properly since before I murdered the Jellicles. I sat beside Munkustrap and ran my paw over his black ears. I didn't completely hate him. I didn't completely hate him even though he had tried to keep me from taking over the Jellicle throne, which was rightfully mine. Munkustrap had gone through…scrutiny when our father named him Protector. Protector was meant to go to the eldest son, which was me, but since I had been banished, I couldn't take over the role. Tugger was the next choice, but that would have been idiotic. The only natural choice was Munkustrap.

I watched as our father named him Protector, I saw the shock flit across Munkustrap's face, but saw the large grin go across Tugger's. I watched Munkustrap's expression turn to one of hurt as the Jellicles began muttering. Munkustrap had been emotional, even as a kitten, and to see the Jellicles muttering about him, about him becoming Protector, it had hurt him. Munkustrap had excused himself and had walked away. I followed him and found him crying. I had wrapped my arms around him, making him flinch as he didn't realise it was me. He was upset, upset that no one expected him to be Protector, that no one wanted him to be. He had cried onto my shoulder, not caring that I had been banished and wasn't even meant to be there. He needed a brother, he needed someone he knew didn't think it was wrong for him to be named Protector.

I looked back at Munkustrap as he continued to sleep. He had been the right choice for the Protector; he cared for everyone and anyone. I had always liked Munkustrap better than Tugger, even though I did want to kill Munkustrap and make him suffer, but Munkustrap was different from Tugger. Tugger was the biggest pain in the butt. It had made me happy to maul that pretty face of Tugger's, to make him unrecognizable. I saw how much it was killing Munkustrap that he hadn't been there when I had attacked the yard. I knew he blamed himself for the deaths of his friends and family. I watched as he gave a slight stir.

I wanted Munkustrap to join me; he would make a great asset to my organization. He would make an excellent fighter and would be embracing his family rights. His right to be my second cat…to take over for me one day. I knew he wouldn't though. Even though he was my brother, I was his enemy first of all. I ran my paw down Munkustrap's side, smoothing out some wayward fur. My favourite brother, once upon a time…now he was reduced to this. I gritted my teeth bitterly as I rose to my feet, pacing around the room as Munkustrap continued to sleep off the concoction. I was planning to break Munkustrap. I wanted him to be so full of guilt, so empty and emotionless that he joined me. That was all I wanted now. I didn't care about hurting him or getting revenge. I wanted Munkustrap to join me. I wanted him to be by my side.

A few days I watched as Munkustrap knelt in the corner in my throne room. I had taken the shackles from around his ankles, making it easier for him to walk…I kept the ones around his wrists on though, even though he was emotionless, he was dead inside, he was still a threat to me. He was strong even though his spirit was weakened. I was talking to my hench-cats, I wanted Munkustrap to hear this. I wanted him to be part of this. His brown eyes were dull but he wasn't struggling to stay awake. I had forced that concoction down his throat for the last few nights. I wanted him awake and rested, not dead on his feet, not sleeping because of his haunting memories, because of his guilt. Munkustrap saw me looking and bowed his head. I frowned. Mistoffelees was dragged in and thrown in front of the hench-cats for some entertainment. I looked back over at Munkustrap and saw him staring at Misto. His brown eyes were still emotionless though. Misto looked at me, his blue eyes wide with fear. I raised an eye-brow. Misto quickly turned away and looked towards the leering hench-cats. One of them grabbed the chain connecting his wrist and ankle shackles and yanked it. Misto went flying forward into the hench-cats arms. I gave a smirk as I watched Mistoffelees writhe in the hench-cats grip. His pleads, cries and whimpers started up and I tuned out. The hench-cats left Mistoffelees on the floor when they had done. I glanced over when I heard some small chinking of chains. Munkustrap was kneeling by Mistoffelees's side, trying to comfort him. Misto sat up, clutching tightly to Munkustrap's chest fur. Misto's breathing was rapid, his eyes wild, as he clutched to Munkustrap. Munkustrap did his best to rub the small Tuxedo's back. I watched as Mistoffelees's grip tightened on Munkustrap's fur, it looked like he never wanted to let go. I looked at them with suspicion as I watched Munkustrap murmur something to Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees reply was looking at Munkustrap wide-eyed before giving a small nod. I clicked and hench-cats came in, dragging Mistoffelees away from Munkustrap. Mistoffelees tried to hold on to Munkustrap, but his efforts were useless. I looked back at Munkustrap as he watched Mistoffelees get dragged off.

I was suspicious to what Munkustrap had said to Mistoffelees, but I let it slip. I wanted Munkustrap to trust me. I wanted him to join me. I stopped by Munkustrap's cell that night to give him the concoction Griddlebone had made. Munkustrap was sobbing softly in his cell, unable to retain the emotions that had bottled up inside of him due to the guilt he was feeling. I sighed and dropped to my knees beside Munkustrap. I hesitated, before placing my paw on his shoulder. He flinched and looked at me, his brown eyes filled with tears.

"Let it go, Munkustrap," I told him. He turned his head away, his body heaving. I wrapped my arms around him sighing. He leaned into my chest, tears falling onto my arm. I know I was meant to hate him, I know that everyone knew that I wanted to wipe out the Jellicles, especially Munkustrap. But he was still my brother and there was some instinct in me that needed to protect him, that needed to comfort him.

"I can't do this," He whispered. I looked at him, running my paw down his back.

"Then don't," I told him. He looked at me, moisture from his tears hanging from his eyelashes. "Let it go and join me, Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked towards the floor. I guided his head back up to look at me.

"Let the guilt go…join me, Munkustrap…join your brother, your family," I felt his flinch. Damn, I had said family. I rubbed his ears, pulling him close to my chest. "Just join me, you can help Mistoffelees that way, you can help yourself that way," Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Can't help my family that way…can I?" He whispered. I sighed, annoyed. I turned Munkustrap's head towards me and held up the small vial. His brown eyes stared dully at it.

"No more memories, no nightmares," I told him. He turned his head away.

"You killed my family and my friends, and you want me not to have the memories?" Munkustrap murmured. "Why do you care if I don't sleep?" I gave a small shrug.

"Part of me wants to help my little brother," I told him. "I want you to be by my side, Munkustrap." He looked at me.

"You care about me?" He asked sceptically. "You've tried to kill me how many times?" I shrugged.

"You were always different, Munkus…always my favourite brother, no matter how much I hated you and wanted to get revenge." He sighed and turned his head away. At least he wasn't crying. I shook the vial.

"Drink it," I told him. He nodded and took the vial from me. I watched as he tipped the vial contents into his mouth and swallowed. I waited until his eyes drifted close and he slumped against my chest until I shifted him to lie on the floor. I got up and left the room.

A few days later, I was sitting in my throne, watching the sleeping hench-cats as I thought. Munkustrap had been sent to help Mistoffelees, who was slightly injured from an over-enthusiastic hench-cat. I had watched Munkustrap go, his tail, once held proudly, dragging limply behind him. Munkustrap was continuing to mystify me. I still had no idea if he was going to join me or if he was going to remain my slave until he wasted away. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud yell. I listened again.

"Boss!" I leapt to my feet and leapt across the sleeping hench-cats, running down the hall towards the yell. I skidded to a halt in front of Mistoffelees's cell and froze. Mistoffelees's was lying lifeless on the floor, his white chest stained pink from the blood from his cut throat. I looked around and ran forward, catching Munkustrap as he slumped. I lowered Munkustrap to the floor, pushing my paws against his throat, desperately trying to stem the blood flowing from his throat.

"Bast, Munkustrap!" I cried. His brown eyes stared at me, blood gurgling from his mouth. "Don't you leave me, Munkustrap!" The blood continued to pour from Munkustrap's cut throat.

"Don't you dare do this to me!" I watched helplessly as the light began to fade from Munkustrap's eyes. Munkustrap's paw was pressed against my chest, feeling my heart-beat. He looked at me and offered a small smile.

"S-Sorry," He choked out. I looked at him, stunned, as his paw fell away from my chest and the last of the light disappeared from his eyes. I finally took my bloodied paws away from Munkustrap's throat. I looked at him. His face was finally peaceful. I looked at Munkustrap and sighed. His once brilliant shiny silver black-striped fur was now stained with his blood…his own blood.

"How?" I asked, my voice strained. I looked over to the hench-cat standing by Mistoffelees's body. The hench-cat held a small bloody piece of glass, I recognized it from the vial.

"He went over to Mistoffelees, said sorry, and cut his throat," The hench-cat stammered. "I tried to stop him cutting his own and called for you…but you got here a second after he cut his own." I nodded, looking down at the still body of my little brother. I slowly rose to my feet and ordered the hench-cats from the room.

"Goodbye, Munkustrap." I murmured and left the room, closing the door behind me. I closed the door on the bloodied bodies of the last two Jellicles. The Jellicles were gone, and Munkustrap had fulfilled his last duty as the Protector.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

I couldn't wait to put this up…I told you it didn't have a happy ending, so…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review this last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
